Ichigo Gets Rick Roll'd
by Moomoogirl1
Summary: Seeing Ichigo's constant frustation with always being Rick Roll'd, Rukia comes up with a perfectly naughty plan of her own. IchiXRuki. ONESHOT.


Please don't ask me where this idea came from because I just woke up and thought "How would Ichigo act if he got Rick Roll'd?" Combine that with my love for IchiRuki and you get this. This is my first go at Bleach fanfiction and I hope you enjoy!

I do not own Bleach nor do I have any rights to the song "Never Gonna Give You Up." . But I do have a nice bottle of detergent.

0o0o0

It was a perfectly dreary day and the dark gray clouds were crying their hearts out. A bored Rukia sprawled across the bed bored out of her mind. She had been meaning to go shopping for that bunny purse she saw at a nearby store but she couldn't stand the rain. Yawning, she turned towards Ichigo who was sitting at his desk and browsing the internet. She sighed.

"You know you make awful company." she complained as she got up from his bed. Ichigo, choosing not to even spare her a glance, still kept his eyes glued to the computer screen. "I could say the same thing for you. Your pouting and whining isn't any better." Letting out a humph, Rukia peered over his shoulder.

"What are you doing anyway?" she asked. Ichigo was about to comment on her closeness but decided it would be better if he didn't. He did not want to end up having a heated argument that was bound to turn awkward if it continued. "Trying to find some videos." he answered. "There's this new show that came out and…ha! Here it is."

Ichigo clicked on the link and the video began to play an intense action scene. Ichigo smiled. This show was showing promise; even Rukia was showing interest as she leaned in closer to watch.

Suddenly a completely different scene popped up and a man in 80's clothing with a deep voice began to sing and dance in rhythm with the music. As Rukia's face scrunched up and Ichigo's eyes widened the words "YOU'VE BEEN RICK ROLL'D!!!" appeared on the screen.

"Hey what gives?" Rukia demanded as Ichigo let out a frustrated growl. "Crap not again! I've been freaking Rick Roll'd!" "Who's Rick?" Rukia asked naively as she pointed to the man on the screen. "Is that Rick? He's not rolling." Rolling his own eyes Ichigo began to explain just exactly what a Rick Roll was as the tacky music continued to play in the background.

"So a Rick Roll is basically when a video title says what you want to watch but half way this music video by Rick pops up instead?" "That's right. It's like a bait and switch, you know like a prank that traps you. It'd be a lot funnier if I DIDN'T FALL FOR IT EVERYTIME!!"

Trembling with anger Ichigo exited out of the video and the music halted to a close. "Forget videos, I'm going to study." Sourly he got out of the chair and began to search in his book bag for his chemistry text book.

Unbeknownst to him an idea was beginning to form in Rukia's mind on how to make this boring day _much_ more interesting.

0o0o0

It was around six and Ichigo had studied nearly all his subjects. Overall it had been an incredibly dull day and he wasn't expecting it to get any better. Sighing he flopped himself onto his bed and began to wonder just where the heck Rukia had disappeared to. She hated the rain and he doubted she was playing dolls with Yuzu or indoor soccer with Karin. Deciding it wasn't his business to wonder where she was 24/7, Ichigo rolled over on his side and closed his eyes. He'd take a siesta till dinner and then call it a night.

After a few minutes he heard the familiar light steps of a certain shinigami. Not bothering to greet her, Ichigo pretended he was actually sleeping. He didn't feel like bothering with her right now. But he felt a soft hand being placed on his shoulder.

"Ichigo."

Deciding to humor her he opened up his right eye and saw Rukia looking down at him with a gentle expression on her face. "What?" he let out groggily. "Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?" Instead of her usual smart comeback, Rukia merely smiled and sat down next to him.

"I have…something really important to tell you Ichigo. Something I should have said…a while ago."

Confused by the shy serenity she was putting on Ichigo opened both his eyes and sat up on the bed. She looked softer this way, with her eyes downcast and her hands neatly folded. It looked almost…attractive…almost. Ichigo looked at her expectantly as he leaned in close. "Okay. Spit it out." He was totally caught off guard when she turned to him with the most tender, loving expression on her round face. Feeling his heart start to beat a bit faster than he would have projected it to, Rukia uttered the three words he had never thought would come out of her mouth.

"Ichigo…I love you."

Muted with shock, Ichigo was frozen solid as Rukia began to lean herself on him. She looked at him with those deep violet eyes with her luscious mouth partial parted and his body went crazy with excitement. The only thought that ran through his head was "Rukia's actually cute, she's cute and borderline hot, holy flying crap she looks good!"

He was now lying on his back with her on top of him as she seductively breathed her words in his face. "Ichigo…I've been in love with you for a while now. I want to be with you…so badly…" Her leg inserted themselves between his legs and rubbed against his thigh. It took everything in Ichigo to suppress the groan that was ripping through his body. Slowly Rukia leaned in towards his face. Their lips barely touched.

"Rukia…" Ichigo mumbled against her lips. But before he could even come fully into to contact with them, the most sickening sound in the world flowed through out his room.

It was Rick Astley's song "Never Gonna Give You Up".

"YOU'VE BEEN RICK ROLL'D!!" screamed Rukia in triumph as she moved her away from his body, holding up the mini cassette player in her hands that blasted away the song. "I totally had to hunt this song down but guess what? Your father was a fan of Rick! So of course he let me barrow this here old cassette and cassette player because you know. Your family admires me so much and…" Because of her ramblings Rukia was oblivious to the contorted look on Ichigo's face as he burned with a dark rage that only a horny boy who had had his pleasure cut short could burn with.

"RUKIA YOU LITTLE BITCH!!"

The only sounds that could be heard from the Kurosaki home was the crashing of furniture, the screaming of obscenities and Rukia's maniacal laughter that bubbled all over the place.

0o0o0

Well that's done with! Slight OCness but I think that's okay. I was really tempted to continue with the Rukia seducing Ichigo scene. It was darn fun to write. But oh well. Rukia must get her laughs.

Please review. They are welcomed, appreciated and helpful.


End file.
